falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Buoy
(moving) (static) }} - Buoy bell sound Buoys in the Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout mark the location of hidden containers in the waters of Point Lookout. Buoys are easily located in the fog due to their bells. The actual caches are found underwater, directly below the buoys. While searching, keep an eye on the oxygen gauge or keep stimpaks at the ready. Locations The buoys are numbered consecutively, going clockwise around the map, starting in the northeast corner. Buoy 1 East of Coastal grotto. * 1 safe (locked-very easy) * 1 first aid box * 4 metal boxes * 1 footlocker Buoy 2 Southeast of Coastal grotto. * T-Rex bones * 1 safe (locked-average) * 1 lever-action rifle * 2 ammunition boxes Buoy 3 Northeast of USS Ozymandias. * 1 safe (locked-very easy) * 1 first aid box * 1 stimpak * 1 desk * 3 metal boxes Buoy 4 South of USS Ozymandias. * 1 footlocker * 1 safe (locked-very easy) * 2 ammunition boxes (1 locked-easy) * 1 refrigerator Buoy 5 Southeast of Calvert Mansion, Northeast of Point Lookout Lighthouse. * 1 trunk * 1 safe (locked-very easy) * 3 metal boxes * 1 first aid box (locked-easy) * A lot of railway spikes * 1 camera Buoy 6 East of Sub Recovery Site, West of Point Lookout Lighthouse. Halfway between them. * 1 safe (locked-average) * 1 ammunition crate (locked-very easy) * Lockers * 1 first aid box * 1 suitcase Buoy 7 Northwest of Sub Recovery Site. * 1 gun cabinet (locked-easy) * 3 metal boxes * 1 first aid box * 1 footlocker (locked-very easy) Buoy 8 Directly south of the Duchess Gambit. * 1 safe (locked-average) * 1 lawn mower * 2 visible ammunition crates (1 unlocked other has very easy lock). A third, very easy locked, ammunition crate is also present(It is glitched, occupying same game coordinates as the other locked one. It can be accessed by adjusting the angle of approach and focusing along the edge of the visible ammunition crate.) * A mini nuke under a half buried basket (directly in front of the lawn mower) * 1 footlocker Buoy 9 Southeast of the Disaster relief outpost (washed ashore and partially covered by sand). * 1 safe (locked-very easy) Buoy 10 South of Dove Delta * 1 trunk * 1 safe (locked-easy) Additional submerged treasure 1. South of the Disaster relief outpost, on a ship beneath the water. * 1 safe (locked-very easy) 2. South of the SSN-37-1A, under a ship on the surface. * 2 First aid boxes * 1 Safe 3. East of Buoy 9, southeast of the disaster relief outpost, in the cabin of the stranded ship. * 1 safe (locked-easy) 4. North of USS Ozymandias, spilling out of an underwater crack in the hull of a half-submerged shipwreck. * 4 Jets * 2 Mentats * 4 Buffout Appearances Buoys appear in the Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout. Gallery FO3PL Buoy1.jpg|Buoy 1 FO3PL Buoy1 loot.png|Buoy 1 loot Submerged T-Rex buoy.jpg|Buoy 2 Submerged T-Rex closeup.png|Buoy 2 loot FO3PL Buoy3.jpg|Buoy 3 FO3PL Buoy3 loot.png|Buoy 3 loot FO3PL Buoy4.jpg|Buoy 4 FO3PL Buoy4 loot.png|Buoy 4 loot FO3PL Buoy5.jpg|Buoy 5 FO3PL Buoy5 loot.jpg|Buoy 5 loot FO3PL Buoy6.jpg|Buoy 6 FO3PL Buoy6 loot.jpg|Buoy 6 loot FO3PL Buoy7.jpg|Buoy 7 FO3PL Buoy7 loot.jpg|Buoy 7 loot FO3PL Buoy8.jpg|Buoy 8 FO3PL Buoy8 loot.jpg|Buoy 8 loot FO3PL Buoy8 mini nuke.jpg|Buoy 8 mini nuke FO3PL Buoy9.jpg|Buoy 9 FO3PL Buoy9 loot.jpg|Buoy 9 loot FO3PL Buoy10.jpg|Buoy 10 FO3PL Buoy10 loot.jpg|Buoy 10 loot FO3PL Additional submerged treasure 1 loot.jpg|Additional submerged treasure 1 FO3PL Additional submerged treasure 2.jpg|Additional submerged treasure 2 surface FO3PL Additional submerged treasure 2 loot.jpg|Additional submerged treasure 2 FO3PL Additional submerged treasure 4.jpg|Additional submerged treasure 4 surface FO3PL Additional submerged treasure 4 loot.jpg|Additional submerged treasure 4 loot Category:Point Lookout unmarked locations Category:Fallout 3 world objects de:Boje ru:Буй uk:Буй